The Ancient City of Troy
by ShatteredShadows
Summary: On permanent HIATUS. Troy mishears something and ends up breaking Gabriella’s heart. But when he tries to put the pieces back together, will he discover that its too late? Troyella
1. I Find Ancient Roman Cities Interesting

**Okay, heres my new story. You know when you have one of those story ideas and you just KNOW its going to be great? Well this is sort of like that. I know I'm going to love it, even if you all don't.**

**Funny story how I thought of the idea for this. Okay, not THAT funny. I was taking a test in science (which didn't have ANYTHING to do with the ancient city of Troy) when it kind of hit me. Who knew that Bernoulli's principle was so inspirational?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. BUT if you're thinking of getting me a Christmas gift, its first on my list!**

**Also, below it says that the chapter title is "I Personally Find Ancient Roman Cities Interesting", but in the purple box it says the name is "I Find Ancient Roman Cities Interesting". THE REAL TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER IS "I Personally Find Ancient Roman Cities Interesting". The "Personally" didn't fit in the box.**

* * *

Chapter One

I Personally Find Ancient Roman Cities Interesting

Troy Bolton does not know how to spend money on girls. That was one of the many things Chad Danforth knew about his best friend. Heck, last year he bought his mother a book named "1,000 Ways To Build a Car Engine".

So when Chad heard that Troy had spent $140 on a diamond ring for Gabriella, he came to a simple conclusion. There were aliens inhabiting Troy's body.

"Okay, are any of your memories of the past few weeks vague and unclear?" Chad asked him. Troy rolled his eyes.

"No, dude. My memories are crystal clear, I do not feel a strange craving for anomalous food, and I do not have an immense knowledge of any unknown planets!"

"Alright. But is there a chance that you have begun to—"

"No, Chad! There is no chance that I am an alien! I wanted to buy something nice for Gabriella, excuse me for being a good boyfriend!" Troy yelled.

"But that's just it! Troy Bolton is not a good boyfriend! He is a clueless buffoon when it comes to girls, no offense. And he always buys gifts that make his girlfriend wonder why she even considered dating him!"

"Listen, Taylor said that every girl loves diamonds. So I saved up my money for a ring, and then bought it." Troy explained. Chad nervously laughed.

"Um, T-Taylor said she likes diamonds? You know, since we're on the subject." He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Dude, you're not gonna get any sort of diamond for $10. You'd be better off with 'It's the thought that counts'." Troy laughed. Chad looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, we're not even dating." Chad sighed, disappointed.

"Speaking of dating, have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked, anxious.

"Yeah, she's in the Ancient History classroom with Taylor. They just finished their tutoring session with Jason."

"Thanks man. Wish me luck." He laughed. Chad gave him unenergetic thumbs up, but Troy didn't get a chance to see it, he had already sprinted down the hallway.

He skidded to a halt outside of the classroom. Taylor and Gabriella were still inside, obviously engrossed in a conversation. Troy stood next to the door, invisible to those inside.

"I don't know Gabriella. Hate is a strong word." Taylor said.

"But it's the truth. I hate Troy. I'm so sick of it all."

"Gabi, why would you feel that way?"

"Because. Troy is boring, stupid, and the conversations are extremely dull."

"But you can't hate Troy. It's almost impossible for you."

"Almost impossible, Taylor. That still means it can happen. Personally, I cannot wait until I am finished with Troy."

Troy clenched his fists. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been saving up his money for almost five months now just to find out that it was wasted? He ran off, he could show Gabriella that he didn't need her.

* * *

Gabriella turned her head towards the door; she could've sworn she'd heard footsteps. She just shrugged it off. 

"Well, that's your opinion. I personally find ancient Roman cities interesting." Taylor disagreed.

* * *

Troy was fuming. He'd been hopelessly in love with her, and she had just been lying the whole time. He had never felt so betrayed. 

But he'd show her. He'd show her that he was better than her. Starting with getting a new girlfriend, so that she'd see that he wasn't a wreck or anything.

Except that he _was_ a wreck. He wanted to just go home and cry his eyes out, which seemed like a very feminine thing to do. And Troy Bolton was _not _feminine. But he was miserable.

But that was not important. He'd be less miserable once he had a new girlfriend. But who?

Not Sharpay. She was too smart, and would figure out why he had chosen her as his girlfriend within minutes.

Jenna Collins. She was obsessed with him, and dumb enough to not figure anything out. Tomorrow he'd ask her out, and it would all trickle down from there.

* * *

Gabriella rushed into school. She could not be late. Of course, school wouldn't start for another ten minutes. But Gabriella was early every morning, and she could not break that tradition. 

She darted to her locker, spinning in her combination as fast as her fingers would let her. Where was Troy? He usually met her by her locker at this time. She suddenly heard Troy's unmistakable laughter mixed with the giggling of a girl.

Gabriella turned around to see what must have been so funny. She was surprised to see Troy with his arms wrapped around Jenna Collins. Gabriella told herself that she must be misunderstanding.

But then she saw him lean down and kiss her. It wasn't like in the movies when the girl grabs the guy and won't let go, and at that second his girlfriend walks in.

_Troy_ had lent down, _Troy _had placed his lips on Jenna's, and _Troy _had pulled back, smiling. Her heart sped up about a thousand times.

"TROY! How could you?" Gabriella screamed.

"Oh, hey, Gabriella. This is my new girlfriend, Jenna Colli—"

"I know who Jenna Collins is, Troy!" She screeched. Troy laughed. He _laughed_. Not only had he broken her heart, now he was _mocking_ her. Tears sprung to her eyes, she had never felt so hurt.

* * *

Troy felt a pang in his heart. She was crying. He couldn't help but to feel sad. Love didn't wear off overnight. But she didn't care about him, she had said so herself. And Jenna most definitely did. 

But Troy didn't like Jenna at all. There was nothing about them in common. Not one single thing. He told himself that this was a good choice, but deep down in his heart he knew it wasn't.

* * *

Gabriella ran. She didn't know where in the world she was going to go, she just ran. She tried to wipe away her tears, but she knew that wouldn't help. 

People would still watch her pass and whisper to the person next to them that Gabriella Montez was sprinting down the halls crying her eyes out. And at East High, news traveled faster than you could say "gossip".

Gabriella stopped running. Somehow she had ended up in a random hallway. But to her luck Chad and Taylor were standing against some lockers, talking.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if—Gabriella?" Chad asked, surprised.

"Oh my god, Gabi! What's wrong?" Taylor questioned, concern obvious in her voice.

"T-Troy. He…He cheated on me. In front of me. And then when I caught him, he laughed at me!" She cried.

"But, why would he do that?" Taylor desperately inquired. Chad shook his head.

"Aliens."

* * *

Troy didn't like dating Jenna. She wasn't a very good person, and she only liked to talk about one thing. Herself. 

"I don't know. Do you think I look better in sky blue or robin's egg blue?" Jenna asked, holding up two different covered fabrics. If Troy could ever write a book, it would be about how to survive a relationship with a self-absorbed narcissist.

Tip one: If there is one thing you should never do with her, it's go shopping.

"I don't know. They both look the same." Troy sighed. He was surrounded by frilly fabrics and strange patterns. He liked the way Gabriella dressed. Simple. Not full-blown fashionista, like Jenna.

"Troy Anthony Bolton. It is imperative that you tell me your personal opinion about these colors. Now, what do you think about the sky blue?"

"I think it looks like…um…the sky." Troy answered lamely.

"Ugh, that doesn't help! Well, what about the robins egg blue?" Jenna snapped.

"It's as blue as an…um…robin's egg." Troy smiled meekly.

"Oh, puh-lease. Do you know anything about fashion?" Jenna screeched.

"Um, no." Troy laughed, finding the subject comical.

"EhmaGAWD! I am dating a total FBG!" She cried.

"What did you just call me?" Troy asked, defending himself.

"A total FBG. A fashion blind guy! Jeez, don't you know anything?" She sighed, as if he were stupid.

Tip Two: Don't try to understand her and her friend's lingo, you'll get a headache.

"Um, I have to go water my…um…dog." Troy laughed nervously. He darted out of the store and into his car.

He checked his phone. He had three voicemail messages. He listened to the first one.

"_First new voicemail: _Troy, it's Taylor. I can't believe you! You vulgar, vile, vicious varmint! Do you know where Gabriella is right now?! She's right next to me, crying her eyes out. Do you know where she spent the whole school day? In the guidance counselor's office. And ever since school ended she's been here. You know, you had us all fooled. The way you looked at her, it looked as if you _loved _her. You should consider a career in acting, because you're really great at being fake."

"_Second new voicemail: _Troy, it's Chad. I just wanted to warn you that aliens have truthfully invaded your body. Because yesterday, my best friend was in love with this girl. And today, he savagely shredded her heart to pieces. That can't be the same guy. So, alien in the place of Troy, why Gabriella? Why, of all people, did you choose to hurt _her_? Well, I guess aliens don't have hearts. Figures."

"_Third new voicemail:_ Um, hi. I-it's Gabriella. If y-you wanted to g-go out with J-J-Jenna, then you c-could of just t-told me. Instead of j-just breaking my h-heart. Um, bye."

Troy felt his heart clench at Gabriella's message. Why was she so sad? She hated him. He was too confused, he decided to just stop thinking about it.

Just as he stopped listening to his messages, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Troy! It's Jenna. I just found the most uh-mazing top! Now, I know that you have to water your…whatever, but you need to forget about that right now. You need to tell me about how this looks." Jenna demanded.

"Um, I'm not sure. I really need to…um…do that thing that I told you I needed to do." He lied. He didn't know if he could take more of Jenna.

"Truh-OY! This is, like, super important! I don't want you to turn into a TUB!" She screeched.

"Are you aware that TUB spells tub? Like bathtub?"

"Ugh. TUB stands for totally useless boyfriend." Jenna explained.

"How many of these expressions do you have?" Troy asked incredulously.

"About fifty. But that's not important right now. Right now what's important is you getting in here before you become an EFE. And for those who don't understand teen lingo, that means you Troy, that means easily forgettable ex." She fumed.

Tip Three: If you _do_ go shopping with her, NEVER back out. EVER.

* * *

Sharpay Evans was smart. Not in the Taylor McKessie way of being smart, but in the high school drama way. So when she found out that Troy had dumped Gabriella Montez for Jenna Collins, she knew that something was up. 

Firstly, it was obvious even to a blowfish that Troy and Gabriella were in love. Secondly, Jenna Collins was an idiot. All she knew about was shopping and pop culture.

She was an ex-Sharpette. She and a few others had separated from Sharpay and sort of formed their own clique. They had their infamous sayings, like FBG and TUB.

They all had almost no brains. No guy could bear to spend more than an hour with them.

And for Troy, it was even crazier. Neither Jenna or her friends knew what a basketball even looked like. And if you asked them about the winter play, which they all had gone to see, they wouldn't even be able to tell you the name. All they'd know was "Ehmagawd, Troy looked so totally hot when he was on stage!"

So why had this happened? Sharpay didn't even like either Troy or Gabriella. But to Sharpay, East High had a specific order of things. Gabriella had shaken the order up, but a new order had ensued. And Sharpay had _just _gotten used to this new order. She was not going to let Troy Bolton mess it up.

So she came up with Plan HGMMTBRTHMBMSLWHNJC, Plan Help Gabriella Montez Make Troy Bolton Realize That He Made a Big Mistake and is Still in Love With Her, Not Jenna Collins.

On second thought, she'd just call it Plan Sparkle.

* * *

**So, did you love it? Hate it? TELL ME! I need to know if its worth continuing. And if its not, to bad for you because I'll keep writing it anyway.**

**Oh, and for those anticipating the next chapter of "The Heartbreak Club", I am working on it very hard.**

**_GABRIELLA'S PREGNANT!!!_ Hahaha, just kidding. Thought I'd scare you there. She is most definitely NOT pregnant.**

**Adios amigos.**


	2. Plan HGMMTBRTHMBMSLWHNJCAGRAGBHTE

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanza! Happy New Year! I think that's all the holidays this month. I usually just say Happy Christmahanukwanzikah, but that's SO long.**

**Heres the second chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. You all have broken my record! Before this story the most reviews I ever recieved for a first chapter of a story was 10. You all gave me 14! So this story must be good. So I am giving you all a present! It's at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. But I totally own Plan Sparkle. I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Plan HGMMTBRTHMBMSLWHNJCAGRAGBHTE

Gabriella stared at the book in front of her. For once in her life, she didn't feel like reading. The only reason she was in the library was because it was the only place she wouldn't run into Troy.

It wasn't as if Troy never went into the library or anything, because he did. But recently wherever he went, Jenna followed. And Jenna didn't even know that there _was_ a library.

"Pssst."

Gabriella looked up. Had someone just psssted at her?

"PSSSSSST!"

Gabriella looked around, where was this person?

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

Sharpay stepped out from behind a bookshelf. She was holding a pink sparkly folder with "Plan Sparkle" written in a darker pink on it. Ryan was sulking behind her, looking confused.

"Sharpay? Ryan? Are you lost?"

Sharpay laughed. "Of course we're not lost! But you are. Lost in a sea of confusing emotions." She said, nodding reassuringly. She sounded like some sort of pink sparkly psychiatrist who thinks they're your best friend and understand everything you say, when they really have no idea.

"Sharpay, what do you want?" Gabriella demanded.

"To help you. You know. Ith-way Oy-Tray." Sharpay hinted.

"I don't need help." Gabriella lied.

"Oh puh-lease. You've been crying for about, oh, I don't know, three days now?" She guessed.

"How in the world did you know that?" Gabriella asked, amazed.

"I didn't. You just told me." Sharpay smiled. She sat down next to Gabriella and placed the folder in front of her. Ryan sat across from them.

"What's this?" Gabriella curiously inquired, looking at Ryan.

"Don't look at me; she just said to meet her in the library." Ryan defended, putting his hands up.

"This is Plan Sparkle. It's a foolproof plan to get Troy to realize he made a mistake and still loves you."

"Sharpay, are you aware that the last time you used the word 'foolproof', you sent Jason to the hospital? Also, Plan _Sparkle_?" Ryan laughed.

"It was either that, or Plan HGMMTBRTHMBMSLWHNJCAGRAGBHTE, Plan Help Gabriella Montez Make Troy Bolton Realize That He Made a Big Mistake and is Still in Love With Her, Not Jenna Collins AND Get Ryan A Girlfriend Before He Turns Eighty." Sharpay sighed.

"Plan Sparkle sounds fine!" Gabriella agreed.

"WHAT?! How did me getting a girlfriend come in to all of this?" Ryan queried.

"Ryan, you need a girlfriend. I'm sure you aren't unaware of the rumors that you're homosexual. We need to dismiss these rumors immediately, unless you really are—"

"I promise you, I am not gay!" Ryan whisper-yelled.

"Um, what do I need to do?" Gabriella asked.

"You need to get a new boyfriend." Sharpay smiled. Gabriella immediately stood up.

"No way. If I do that Troy will never take me back." Gabriella cried, shaking her head vigorously.

"Gabriella, when Troy sees you with another guy he'll be overcome with jealously and this little brain spasm he's having will end." Sharpay explained.

"Okay, but please don't tell me it has phases." Gabriella begged, lowering her voice to a mocking tone to say the word "phases". She sat back down.

"Oh, puh-lease Gabriella. We're much more mature than _that_. Actually, I take that back. Phase one, reel in a guy. We'll need Ryan to help us out with this." Sharpay smiled. Ryan laughed and got up to leave. Sharpay grabbed his wrist.

"Sit back down, Ryan." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why? Your plans always end up wrong. Especially when they include me. And then you always threaten to tell people about that one time with the—okay I'll do it. Just please don't tell me I'm going to have to do 'reconnaissance'. I'll die." Ryan pleaded. Sharpay began to tap her foot.

"You do what I say and you'll like it." She demanded. Ryan sat back down with a _hmmph_.

"Now, Gabriella. Think of a guy who would date you with no questions asked." Sharpay commanded her.

"Um, I don't know anyone off the top of my head." Gabriella shrugged.

"Well I do. I just thought of him. Tomorrow a new student comes to the school. His name is Joshua Johnson. You're going to date him." Sharpay clapped. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"So what do _I_ have to do?" He uninterestedly asked.

"Convince him to ask her out. And follow him everywhere to find out his interests." Sharpay instructed. She opened up the sparkly folder and pulled out a paper. It was pink and covered with glitter. _Big surprise there._ Gabriella thought.

"Gabriella, what's your shirt size?" Sharpay asked, taking out a pen.

"Um, why?"

"Because I'm having Plan Sparkle T-shirts made." She smiled.

"Yeah, because that _totally_ wouldn't be obvious." Gabriella mumbled.

* * *

Gabriella shifted from her left foot to her right nervously. Sharpay had convinced Ms. Darbus to let her show Joshua around the school, and now she was waiting for him to show up. Suddenly, a boy with a summer tan and shaggy blonde hair ran up to her. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I'm Joshua." He said, smiling big.

"I'm Gabriella." She greeted him. She handed him his schedule.

"Okay, the schedule is easy. All the classrooms in the 100s are on the first floor, all the classrooms in the 200s are on the second floor, and the same goes for the third floor." She explained.

"Wait, where are the classrooms in the 300s?" He asked, pointing to his schedule.

"On the third floor." Gabriella said as if she were talking to a first grader. She prayed that he wasn't a senseless idiot.

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait, where's room E0E?"

Gabriella looked at his schedule and sighed. Definitely a senseless idiot.

"Joshua, that's room 303. Your schedule is upside down." She said, clenching her teeth shut. She handed him back his schedule.

"Oh, that makes sense. So, am I in any of your classes?" He asked. Gabriella grabbed his schedule once again and examined it.

"No, you're in all _remedial_ classes. All of my classes are honors and AP." Gabriella clarified for him. He nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Okay, you're locker is number 234. Let's go to it." She suggested. He followed behind her as she walked to his locker.

It was no surprise that his locker was about five down from hers. Their school usually put new student's lockers right near their temporary aid's. Gabriella's had been put near the locker of her temporary aid, Gina Stravoski.

"Okay, so your combination is 1, 23, 45. All right? Its easy to remember because its like 1-2-3-4-5. Why don't you try opening it." She proposed. He walked over to his locker and stared at it.

After about ten minutes, he finally got it open. He put this book bag inside then walked back over to Gabriella.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's talk. I'm from California. I play football. Where's the football team?" Joshua asked.

"Oh, the football tryouts are in two days." She told him. He smiled.

"Okay. So if today is Tuesday than two days from now is…" He scrunched up his forehead as if he were solving an very complex math problem.

"Thursday." Gabriella finished for him. The bell rang, and Joshua looked around.

"I think your cell phone is ringing." He said, as if she were stupid.

"No, that was the bell." Gabriella explained.

"Oh, okay. Which floor is room 269 on?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, if the rooms in the 100s are on the first floor and the rooms in the 200s are on the second floor, then what room is 269 on?" Gabriella asked, quizzing him.

"Um, 17?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, disbelieving that someone could be that unintelligent. But Joshua nodded his head.

"Okay, Joshua. What is the first digit in the number 269?" Gabriella asked slowly. Joshua scratched his head.

"Uh, 5?"

"There isn't even a five _in_ the number 269!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well, when it comes to math, I don't do good." He shrugged.

"Well. You don't do well." Gabriella corrected him.

"You didn't have to insult me, jeez. Can you just tell me the floor?" He asked, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"The second floor. It's on the second floor. And, because I know you're going to ask, that is the floor we are currently on. This is rudimentary stuff, here." Gabriella told him, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Rude-I-Men-Tear-Ee? What's that mean? Oh, lemme guess. It means…um…green!" He yelled excitedly. Gabriella rolled her eyes. The things she did for Troy. Upon thinking that, she wondered. Did she really want to do it for him? She suddenly remembered Joshua's silly definition for the word rudimentary.

"No, it means simple and basic." She explained, but he had already walked away.

* * *

Gabriella officially hated lunch. And football. And most of all, Joshua. She had innocently walked to her normal table with Taylor and the rest of her friends when Sharpay grabbed her arm and dragged her to _her_ table. 

Where, just her luck, Joshua was sitting.

"And then I threw to Smith, but he fumbled it and the other team got the ball. So then, their quarterback threw it to their wide receiver, when I intercepted it. Now, here's the important part, I went 65 yards and scored a touchdown!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Wow. Who knew 1st grade football was so interesting." Gabriella said in a monotone voice. She looked over at Troy's table and wondered if he was having fun with Jenna.

* * *

Troy was not having fun with Jenna. She didn't ever acknowledge he was there, and when she did, he wished she hadn't. 

"Troy, why are you wearing sweatpants? They're so tacky. I'm going to have to take you shopping after school today." She reported.

"Whatever." Troy said, but then he realized what he had just agreed to, "I mean, I can't my great great Uncle Darla just died." He lied in an unconvincing voice.

"Isn't Darla a girl's name?" One of Jenna's friends asked.

"No, it can be a guy's name! I know tons of guys named Darla." Troy said weakly.

"Like who?" Another one of Jenna's friends asked.

"People you don't know. All of the guy Darla's I know are from…um…Greenland. It's an Greenlandic name." Troy smiled dumbly. He needed to learn to lie better. Maybe he could get Sharpay to teach him.

"Is everything green there?" Jenna asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Uh, yeah. Why would they call it Greenland if it wasn't green." Troy laughed uneasily.

* * *

"So, Gabriella, you seem really nice. And I know that I've only known you for one day, but you're really _really_ hot. So, do you want to go out sometime?" Joshua asked, looking overly confident. Sharpay smiled, her plans always worked out perfectly. 

Except for her plan to make Troy and Gabriella miss the callbacks. And the one at Lava Springs. And the one to get Ryan to drop the hat thing. And there also was that—well, you get the point.

"Well, I don't know I—"

Sharpay kicked Gabriella in the shin underneath the table. She must of kicked a little harder than she meant to, because Gabriella's face twisted into this expression that looked like someone had just shoved rotten cheese down her pants.

"I would be overjoyed to." Gabriella said through clenched teeth, glaring at Sharpay. And it wasn't one of those "You stole my cookie you big meanie!" glares, it was a full on "I hate you and I'm going to brutally murder you in your sleep." glares.

Sharpay's mother was the best at glaring at people. If you refused to do anything she asked you, she would give you this blood-curdling stare that was so murderous and sadistic that you feared for your own life.

Sharpay received this glare almost daily, and had formed some sort of immunity against it. So she was surprised that sweet, kind Gabriella could deliver a glare that was not only more murderous and sadistic than her mother's, but also made her want to pee herself.

Ryan, who was affected greatly by his mother's glare, had the unfortunate displeasure of actually soiling himself after looking at Gabriella's expression.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7, boo." Joshua smiled, standing up and walking over to the football team, whom he had already befriended. He began to high five them, obviously about his new "boo".

"Did he just call me 'boo'?" Gabriella snarled. If the expression is glaring daggers, then Gabriella Montez was now glaring nuclear missiles. Ryan looked like he was about to soil himself again. He asked to be excused and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

"What so bad about the word 'boo'? Okay, stop glaring. You already made Ryan pee himself, now don't make me. This skirt is one of a kind! Now unless you want to hand over $150 for it, stop looking at me like that!" Sharpay demanded. Gabriella's malicious expression was replaced with one of shock.

"I made Ryan _pee _himself?" She incredulously asked.

"Gabriella, that glare you have is the scariest thing I've ever seen. And if you've met my mother or seen my Uncle Darla in a bathrobe, that is freaking scary. I advise only using it when you're being kidnapped or robbed or something." She suggested.

"Your uncle's name is Darla?" Gabriella asked, laughing. Her attention had been taken away from Joshua, which was good.

"What? He's from Greenland. That name's popular there. Don't ask me why my aunt chose to marry _him_, though. He's terribly ugly and if you _do _see him in a bathrobe, you'll be scarred for life. Ryan and I are." Sharpay explained, looking disgusted.

"Okay? What were we talking about before? Oh yeah, my glare. I didn't know it was that scary. It's just that I was so angry about Joshua." Gabriella glared once again when she said Joshua's name.

"Gabriella, please put that fork down."

* * *

Troy was bored out of his mind. Now Jenna and her friends kept asking him about Greenland. 

"So, is all of their food green too?" One of Jenna's friends asked.

"Look, I don't want to keep talking about this. It reminds me too much of Darla." Troy said, making his voice sound very sad.

"Oh, Troy, baby. I'm sorry. My friends are so INL. And I'm not going to be mad that you don't know what that means, because you're suffering from a loss. It means inconsiderate of the not living." Jenna comforted him. Troy sighed. Jenna and her sayings were getting old. Actually, he couldn't remember when they were not old.

He looked over at Gabriella's table, only to see the rest of the drama club backing away. He thought that Sharpay must be reprimanding them for singing off key or something, but when he looked at her she was backing away terrified as well. There was only one other person at the table they could be scared of, but that was impossi—

Troy jumped in surprise. Gabriella was glaring at Sharpay. Her expression was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. And even more surprising was that it was coming from Gabriella. Not-even-hurt-a-fly Gabriella.

Gabriella raised her fork, and for a moment Troy thought she was going to throw it at Sharpay. But instead she stabbed her salad with such power and spite that the plastic fork crumpled in her hand.

Troy officially decided that having Gabriella hate him was a bad thing.

* * *

**I hope you all loved it. I liked it. I love writing for Jenna and Joshua. I especially love making up Jenna's sayings. They're WTC for anyone else. Haha, WTC - way too cool. Please review.**

**Reviewer's Reward: As a reward to all of my generous reviewers, I will do something for _you_. If you review this chapter, I will go to one of your stories and write a super long review for it. That's right, every single one of you. And it _will _be long and very complimentary. And if you don't have a story, I'll write a super long PM to you saying how awesome _you _are.**


	3. Mr Spikely's Infamous Lab Week

**Hey, everyone! This week TOTALLY sucked. I originally had this whole chapter written and everything, and then my computer _deleted_ the _entire _story from its memory! Like, totally lost. I had to rewrite the entire chapter!**

**So, I'm really unhappy with the beginning of this chapter. Oh, and Mr. Spikely, I just today figured out where I got his name from. There's a movie producer named Spike Lee that I learned about in school one year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Or the Jonas Brothers. They don't have _anything _to do with this chapter, but I thought you should know that I'm pissed that I don't own them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mr. Spikely's Infamous Lab Week

There were rumors at East High. If rumors were money, East High would be the richest place in the world. You couldn't be a student or faculty member at East High and not have a rumor about you. It was impossible.

And then there were the choice few, people like Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay who had almost fifteen rumors about themselves constantly circulating around the school.

Did you hear? Sharpay was in the library because she joined the Scholastic Decathlon team! Did you hear? Troy is thinking of running away to Greenland with Jenna! Did you hear? Gabriella beat Ryan up at lunch!

Now, all of these are true, in some sense. Sharpay _was _in the library, but just to talk to Gabriella. Jenna and Troy _did _have a conversation about Greenland on Friday, but not about moving there. And Gabriella _did _do something cruel and unusual to Ryan, but she just made him pee himself. So these rumors were just extreme distortions of the truth.

And then there were the rumors about the teachers. Did you hear? Ms. Darbus is psychic and has magical powers! Did you hear? Coach Bolton is really a girl! Did you hear? Mrs. Saberton's baby is an alien!

These were the ones that were incomprehensibly unreasonable. But the most popular teacher-related rumor of all was the one about Mr. Spikely's lab week. He supposedly had a week where all you did was labs, and if you were absent or messed up once, he'd fail you. And the labs were terrible; you'd have to dissect a human hand, a live owl, or even a newborn baby!

So on Friday in Mr. Spikely's classroom, his students were extremely alarmed when they saw, written in all caps, "_MONDAY – LAB WEEK BEGINS!_" on his chalkboard.

Some begged the principal to switch their classes before Monday. Some reported that all next week they were going on a weeklong family vacation. Some even switched to West High, afraid of what Lab Week would bring.

And Troy Bolton? He cursed himself for picking Gabriella Montez as his lab partner. He begged Mr. Spikely to switch his partner, but Mr. Spikely refused. So on Monday, Troy reluctantly slumped down at his lab table, right across from Gabriella.

"Hello, class. As you saw on the board Friday, today starts Lab Week. I can tell you right now, the rumors aren't true. Lab Week is meant to be _fun_. But Lab Week does not take place in one week. It is actually eight school days long. There will be four labs this week, starting today. On Friday, you and your lab partner will make a poster describing the results of your experiments. You will have to meet up and finish over the weekend—"

This was answered with the groans of every student in the class, including Gabriella. This made Troy laugh, because she never groaned about anything, for she thought it was unladylike. Her groan sounded like something between a dying mountain lion and a singing toad, which really is what everyone else's sounded like too.

But the fact that that noise had come from _her _mouth made him break out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, because _no one_ but him found anything funny about the weekend being savagely stolen from them. And to add to that he was clutching his sides and his face was bright red, so he looked like a schizophrenic cherry with appendicitis.

"Mr. Bolton, if you would please stop laughing. Now, class. Don't groan, it will be fun. Now on Monday you will present your poster to the class. Then on Tuesday and Wednesday we'll do fun experiments." Mr. Spikely smiled, proud of his yearly tradition.

Troy rolled his eyes. He failed to see the fun in this. But hey, Mr. Spikely's name had the word "spike" in it. There had to be _something_ wrong with him with the word "spike" in his name.

"Alright. So put on your laboratory apparel and start today's experiment on the…drum roll please…earthworm!" Mr. Spikely smiled.

Troy slid on his lab coat and gloves. He watched as Gabriella put on her lab coat, gloves, and safety goggles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say.

"Look, Gabriella, I know we don't…associate anymore, but I need a really good grade on this thing. So can we put our differences aside." Troy asked, smiling.

"Okay. It's just that I don't understand wh—nevermind. But Troy," Gabriella leaned in and for a second Troy thought that she was going to kiss him and tell him that she really did love him and they were going to get back together. But her face went past his, and he realized she was grabbing his safety goggles.

"If you want a good grade, then put these on. We'll get points off for insufficient lab attire." She half smiled, dropping the goggles in front of him.

* * *

Jenna was pissed. She wasn't in Honors Science with Troy and Gabriella, but she did know that they were lab partners. And apparently, Lab Week was real. Which meant they were going to be spending a _lot _of time together.

And they were sure to fall back in love. So she decided that she needed to make Gabriella even angrier at Troy. So she went to the only smart person she knew who would help her. Mark Finneas.

"Look, Max. This room is CBB. And I'm guessing that you're just like Troy, so I'll tell you that CBB means creepy beyond belief." Jenna shuddered.

She was in Mark's bedroom, and it was filled with glowing chemicals and strange machines. The floor was covered in stains and burn marks, while a pile of ashes lay where she guessed a bed table had been. The pale blue walls were covered in posters of equations and remnants of Mark's past experiments.

"It's Mark. Now what do you need? I'm very busy right now."

"I need something to make Troy make a total idiot of himself in front of Gabriella." Jenna smiled. Mark immediately brightened and began searching for certain chemicals.

He pulled out a bright green chemical and dumped it into a flask. He then took out a beaker filled with a hot pink liquid and dumped that in as well. He searched around, then dumped in a vibrant blue mixture. The "potion" smoked, and when the smoke cleared, it was colorless.

"What is _that_?!" She asked, amazed.

"It's HJF perioxide. It has no color, no odor, and most importantly, no taste. I'd explain it more to you, but you wouldn't get it. The only physical effect it leaves is that it turns the tonsils a vibrant bright blue." Mark told her, pushing his enormous glasses back up his hawk-like nose. He pushed his jet-black hair out of his eyes and poured some of the liquid into a small bottle.

"What does it do, though?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms.

"It has the same effect as laughing gas, except that it's a bit delayed. If you put it into his water at lunch, it won't kick in until his Science class with Gabriella." Mark explained.

"Oh, laughing gas! Of course! Do you expect me to know what that is, Max? I'm not a GSN!" She yelled. She wasn't even going to tell him that GSN meant geeky science nerd, because she felt he didn't deserve it.

"It's Mark. And laughing gas…um…well what it does is…basically it makes you…um…loopy." He clarified for her, putting it in the simplest words he could.

"Oh, I get it! So lemme have it." She demanded, reaching out for the bottle. But Mark pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Ah, but I require compensation for this wondrous deed." Mark said in a pathetic attempt to be sly. Jenna looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Okay, the only words I got out of that were 'but', 'I', 'for', and 'this'." Jenna whined. Mark rolled his eyes.

"I want you to pay me." He said limply. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Max? Ten bucks? A chemistry set?" She laughed. Mark closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"Firstly, no. I want one hundred bucks. And secondly, IT'S _MARK_!" He yelled. Jenna laughed and fished a crisp $100 bill out of her wallet. He grabbed it and inspected it to see if it was valid, and then tossed her the bottle.

She smirked, then walked out of his room. "Nice doing business with you, Max." She called.

"MY NAME IS _MARK_!"

* * *

Troy was _really _tired of Jenna. She wouldn't stop talking and pointing at random things the whole entire lunch period.

"And she was all—Ehmagawd, Troy! Look over there!" Jenna yelled excitedly. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Jenna, you've tried that like 20 times on me already. There is nothing over there." Troy said. Jenna thought, then a sly smile spread onto her face.

"Alright. It's just that—HOLY CRAP! What in the world is Gabriella Montez _doing_?!" Jenna screamed in awe. Troy snapped his head around looked at Gabriella. She was just sitting at her table, reading a book.

"What's so amazing about that?" Troy asked in disbelief. He turned his head around, and Jenna jumped.

"Oh, I just thought it was weird that she was reading at lunch. I mean, who _does_ that? But you know what? You look thirsty. You should drink your water. Drink it. _Now_." Jenna demanded, pushing the water bottle towards him. Troy picked it up cautiously, and then chugged the whole thing.

"You're right. I was thirsty." Troy fake smiled. He really didn't get Jenna sometimes.

* * *

Gabriella looked into her microscope and aloud described what she saw to Troy, who was writing everything down.

"Okay, the amoeba is dividing in two." She told him. Troy started laughing. She looked up and stared at him inquisitively.

"Amoeba is a funny word. Uh-me-buh. Hahaha! But you know what word is even funnier? Doodle. You can say it really long, like doooooooooooodle." He laughed. Gabriella looked at him incredulously.

"Okay, Troy? Can you just write it dow—"

"I drew a doooooodle of a nooooodle for yoooooodle!" Troy sang.

"Troy! Stop singing! People are looking!" Gabriella instructed him.

"The pooooooooodle is eating a nooooooooodle in my dooooooooodle for yooooooodle. Tooooooooooodles!" He sang even louder. People at the lab tables around them began to stare.

"Troy, stop it. Seriously, it's not funny." Gabriella reprimanded him.

"Gabrielllllllllllla. You're sooooooooo tense. Why don't you just—wooooaaaaahh! Look at the fly! It's all flyish. Hi fly. I can be like yooooooouu! Bzzzzzzz!" Troy laughed, flapping his arms like a fly.

"Troy, are you," Gabriella leaned in and whispered, "high?"

"Yes! I'm hiiiiigh up in the skyyyyyy with the fliiiiiies. Woooooaaaaah! I think we just hit some TUUUUURBULANCE!" Troy sang on the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him.

"Troy! Stop! It's not funny at all!" Gabriella yelled. Mr. Spikely wasn't in the room, he'd gone to get more coffee.

"Why? Why do I aaaaalways have to stoooop. You know what? Yooooooooou stopped tooooooo." Troy accused her, poking her in the shoulder.

"Oh really, Troy? And what exactly did _I _stop?" Gabriella asked, poking him in his shoulder.

"Yooooou stopped loving meeeeeeee." Troy laughed, getting up and running around the room like an airplane, making an airplane sound with his mouth.

"What?" Gabriella asked, surprised at his response. But before she could ask Troy anything else, Mr. Spikely walked into the room. Troy, still acting like an airplane, ran right into him, spilling his hot coffee all over the two of them.

"AHHH! I'm buuuuurning! Someone call the poe-leese! Weeeeewoooooooooweeeeeeeeeeweoooooo!" Troy laughed, beginning to run again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Spikely demanded. Gabriella ran up to him.

"Mr. Spikely, something's wrong with Troy. He was fine, and then he suddenly got all crazy. I have no idea why." She worriedly explained.

"Alright. There's a few things that could of caused this. One, he may be high on drugs. Two, he may have medicine wearing off from some sort of operation. Three, he may just be fine and putting on a show. Four, there are quite a few chemicals that can trigger this type of reaction. Troy, come here." Mr. Spikely ushered.

"CRASH LANDING!" Troy screamed, making random beeping and crashing noises as he ran towards Mr. Spikely and Gabriella. He dived on the floor and made a huge crashing noise with his mouth.

"Hello, pilot." Mr. Spikely smiled.

"Helllloooo, Spikeman!" Troy laughed. Mr. Spikely turned to Gabriella.

"Of I the suggestions I had, can you rule any of the out?" He asked her. Gabriella thought.

"Well, I know he hasn't had any operations in the past 24 hours, so it can't be that. Troy also isn't one to put on a show like this, he told me just yesterday he desperately needed a good grade on this project. Which leaves drugs and chemicals." Gabriella sighed. Mr. Spikely scratched his chin.

"Well, some chemicals leave marks on their victims. Let me check. Pilot, may I see your fingernails?" Mr. Spikely asked, looking down at Troy. Troy responding by thrusting up his hand.

"Alright, no discoloration. Attention, Sergeant! Get your sorry butt off the floor!" Mr. Spikely yelled in an army like voice.

"Yes, Spikeman, siiiiir!" Troy said, saluting and standing up to face him. Mr. Spikely inspected Troy's eyes and looked up his nose.

"Open you mouth, soldier!" He yelled. Troy opened his mouth.

"Yeth, Thike-an, thir!" He said with his mouth open. Mr. Spikely examined it.

"Aha! Bright blue tonsils. It seems that someone has given Mr. Bolton here some HJF perioxide." Mr. Spikely announced.

"Oh my god! Will he be okay?!" Gabriella asked, putting her hands to her mouth. Mr. Spikely smiled.

"He'll be fine. It's just that he'll be extremely silly for the next 4-5 hours. Oh, and if any of you were wondering how I knew to handle the situation so well, it's because I used to work with these chemicals everyday. Someone would always end up getting it in their mouth and we'd have to handle it like this." He explained.

Gabriella guided Troy back to his seat. He sat down and began moving his head in circles.

"You're going to hurt your neck if you keep doing that." She warned him.

"Don't worry. It woooon't be the only pain I've haaaaaaad in the last few weeeeeeeeeks." Troy laughed. Gabriella had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why, did someone beat you up?" She asked, concerned about him.

"Yessssssssssss. Yooooou did. You beat up my heaaaaaaaaaaart." He sang sadly. Gabriella didn't understand a word of what he was saying. _She _had hurt _him_? How? By not liking the fact that he'd cheated on her in front of her face and then laughed at her for caring?

* * *

It was finally Friday. Troy's loopiness had worn off a few hours after school ended that day, and he had briefly called her to apologize. They had gone and done their two other experiments in the following two days. Now they were working on their poster.

The funny thing though, was that they'd never talked the whole week. Of course, they talked about what they were doing in the experiment. Gabriella would tell him what to write and he'd ask her to spell "pancreas" and such.

But the only conversations not about science class they'd had was when Troy asked them to put their differences aside and with the whole loopy on HJF perioxide thing.

"What color should I make the word earthworm?" Troy asked.

"Um, make it green." Gabriella instructed him. She thought about how Troy was going to ruin her weekend. At least she'd have tonight.

She had an approximated 7 hours of free time from when school ended at 3:00 to when she went to bed at 10:00. Then there was the two hours of homework, which left her with five hours.

And then there was the fact that she had to cook dinner, for her mom would be too tired to, because she had to work late. And that would take her one hour, which left her with four hours. But she had to do chores, which took her a whole other hour. Now she was left with three hours.

But wait, she had to have a half hour venting session with her journal, for this week had been very strenuous. So now, she had two and a half hours. She also had to fix her printer, which hadn't been working. That would take her another full hour. So she was left with one hour and 30 minutes.

Oh, but her jobs never ended. She had to walk home from school because of her mother working late. So she was down to one full hour. One full hour out of her approximated seven hours of free time. One full hour out of the approximated 31 hours of possible free time the weekend offered. One freaking hour.

"Troy, what's the weather for this afternoon? I have to walk home today." She asked. Troy thought for a second them smiled big.

"I actually know today. I watched the weather. It's supposed to be sunny and cloudless." He told her. Gabriella smiled, rain would have taken another 15 minutes off of her hour of free time.

* * *

Rain. It's a form of precipitation that falls in little droplets of water. It makes all living beings not under protection wet. It has many different levels.

Sprinkle – A light rain.

Shower – A normal amount of rain.

Torrential downpour – Buckets and buckets of rain. What Gabriella Montez is currently walking home in.

Gabriella hated stupid Troy Bolton. He had stupidly told her that there was going to be no stupid rain and no stupid clouds and just the stupid sun and now she was down to 45 stupid minutes of her stupid free time for the stupid weekend.

But he stupidly told her the wrong stupid thing.

Now she was walking home, every inch of her body drenched. Her shoes squished when she walked, her hair was glued to her face and sticking to her neck. Her clothes were also suctioned to her body.

In short, she was wetter than freaking Niagara Falls.

All because of stupid Troy Bolton and his pure stupidity. She heard a car pulling up behind her, and she hoped it wasn't him. But with her luck these days was plain crap.

"Need a ride?" He asked in all of his stupid glory.

"No." She scoffed, as if she loved being so wet that every inch of her body was chafing like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you believe it? Apparently, _tomorrow_ is the sunny, cloudless day. Today it's just driving rain." He stupidly laughed.

"Really, I hadn't noticed!" She yelled.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. Gabriella flailed her arms in frustration, water shooting off of them.

"No, Troy. I'm not mad. I'm infuriated. And not because you told me the wrong freaking weather. It's because you're so freaking STUPID!" She screamed, walking away.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00 at the library? For our project?" He asked. Gabriella gave him this strange hand gesture without turning around that he guessed meant yes.

Why did he have to be so completely and utterly stupid?

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this. I thought the whatever perioxide thing was hilarious. By the way, I made HJF perioxide up. It doesn'te exist.**

**Okay, the Jonas Brothers are going to be in a movie! It's called Camp Rock and it's a musical and it's a DCOM and it comes out in the summer and I'm ALREADY obsessed with and it doesn't even have any previews yet! But on the Preview of What's Coming in 2008 Disney thing, they show small clips of it. AHH!**

**And the Jonas Brothers are getting their own TV show called J.O.N.A.S. and in it they are spies, or Junior Operatives Networking As Spies, J.O.N.A.S.! Get it?**

**Okay, so PLEASE review!**

**Oh, and if you haven't gotten your super long review/PM from me yet, don't worry. It's coming.**


	4. Those We Will Never Love

**

* * *

Oh my god. How long has it been since I've updated? I don't even want to know. But I do have a valid excuse. I now have about 4-6 hours of homework EACH NIGHT. I mean, I'm so tired of it to. But I'm taking all Honors classes, so don't blame me.**

**There was a bit of a decrease in the amount of reviews for the last chapter, it kind of scared me. Was it really bad? It most likely wasn't, but still.**

**And I know its been practically forever since I've updated The Heartbreak Club, but its a really hard story to write for. I'm also suffering from fatal writer's block, becuase my idea's come to me at random.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Like seriously, as a minor I don't think I'm even allowed to own anything. I don't even own my bedroom, technically my parents do.**

**Just to warn you, this chapter is really sad. And an important WARNING: Jenna gets a bit...ahem...dirty in this chapter. But as I read through this story, I realized that I never gave Jenna a description. So there is one in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Those We Will Never Love

Gabriella walked into her bathroom. It was a very nice bathroom, with blue walls, a shower/tub, a sink and mirror, and even a closet. It had every necessity she needed.

Except towels.

She ran downstairs and into their laundry room. She checked the drier, no towels. She checked the washing machine, no towels. She looked in the bin of dirty laundry and found no towels.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at her mother's message board. Her mother left for work later than Gabriella left for school, so she'd leave a message for her on a dry erase board on their refrigerator.

There was one single note on it. It read:

_Gabriella,_

_I gave all our towels to a towel drive going on at work. I'll pick some more up on my way home._

"Thanks mom. You're so freaking helpful!" She yelled at the message board. She was soaking wet, and she had no towel. What could she use? It had to be water absorbent.

Um, what did they own that was water absorbent? Or maybe just thick. Okay, so what was thick and able to get wet? Then Gabriella thought of something she could use. She had a really ugly sweater that was given to her by her great aunt Edna.

She ran upstairs and pulled it out of a drawer in her room. She wrapped her hair up in it so it could dry. She then changed into comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then she began to work on her various chores.

At about 7:12, her doorbell rang. She'd been so caught up in her chores that she didn't even realize that she still had a sweater on her head. She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, boo. I know I said 7, but it took me a little while to find your house. Do you have a…_sweater_ on your head? I mean, we're going to a fancy place. This Sharpie girl gave me free reservations at a place called Lava Springs. I don't think they allow sweats." Joshua smiled. Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Joshua! Our date! Um, I'm almost done getting ready. And the sweater is for…um…in Seventeen Magazine they said that wool is good for you hair! Let me go get ready—I mean _finish_ getting ready." Gabriella told him as she ran up the stairs.

She threw the sweater off her head and quickly pulled her hair into a fancy bun. She rummaged through her closet until she found the dress she wore at the Midsummer Night's Talent Show. She threw it on with the shoes she had worn with it. She quickly touched up her make up, and then ran back downstairs.

"Wow, you look smokin'!" Joshua smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy yawned. Watching soap operas was getting boring. Ever since he'd broken up with Gabriella, he watched soap operas every Friday night. The one he was watching at the moment was called "Drama is Life".

**(You do not have to read the following, it's really odd.) **

"_Fabio, I have a confession to make. My baby isn't yours. It's…it's…well, you know Kristi's son's teacher? Well, Kristi introduced me to him five months ago. While I was at the school, I met Eric. He was only 14 years old. He took me to his house, and while I was there I met his father. Then his father took me to meet his best friend, who is Alexander. The baby is Alexander's!"_

"_Lilliana, how could you?! How could you cheat on me with Kristi's son's teacher's student's father's best friend?"_

Troy turned off his TV. The show was getting really weird. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby! Get ready to leave; we're going on a date at Lava Springs today. Sharpay gave me free reservations! I'm picking you up in 2 minutes. Bye!" Jenna's voice instructed him, hanging up before he could answer.

He ran upstairs and put on a khaki pants, a white dress shirt, and a navy jacket. His doorbell rang, and he ran to answer it.

Jenna's bleached blonde hair was ironed dead straight and she had her normal 5 inches of makeup plastered onto her face. Her dress was red, strapless, and ended at the top of her thigh. It barely covered her butt. And to add to that, the top of her dress barely covered her breasts. Her legs had black fishnets on them, and for shoes she had black shiny boots that went up to her knee.

"Um, Jenna? You know we're going to a classy restaurant, right? Not a strip club?" Troy asked.

"Oh, Troy, you're so funny! This outfit is for you! There's a skirt attachment that goes down to the floor. This outfit I have on now is just for your pleasure. But you know, it doesn't have to stay on." She purred, wrapping her arms around him. Troy felt like he was going to puke. Curse his parents for going to a party tonight!

"Yeah, but I'd rather it did." Troy said, pulling away from her.

"Fine, it'll stay on. For now. I know that your parents aren't home. And you told me that when they go to parties, they don't come back until one in the morning at the earliest. So after we get back from dinner, don't even think that this dress is staying on." She smiled seductively. Troy tried his best not to look disgusted, but he was.

Troy grabbed her hand and led her out the door and into her car. He sat in the driver's seat while she was in the passenger seat putting on her dress attachment. He began to drive to Lava Springs.

HSMHSMHSM

When they arrived at Lava Springs, Gabriella was surprised. The parking lot was virtually empty. Joshua got out of the car. Gabriella waited for him to open her door for her, but he didn't. He just stood there.

"Gabriella, are you coming or not?" He asked. Gabriella sighed and got out of his car herself. They walked up to the front, where they were, surprisingly, greeted by Ryan.

"Hello Joshua, Gabriella. You will be seated at table 14. What a nice number, 14 is. I just love the number 14. You know, Gabriella, we know someone who has a special connection with the number 14. 14 really is a great number." Ryan smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"If table 14 is so great, then why don't you take us to it?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Okay."

Ryan led them to the table. Gabriella observed that all the other tables were empty. They arrived at their table and Gabriella smiled. It had a white cloth over it and a single candle in the middle. And it was set for…four people?

"Ryan, why are there four place settings at the table?" Gabriella asked, not liking what the answer was going to be.

"Well, um, we're a bit crowded tonight. So we had to mix your reservations with another. So please do not mind the guests who will be seated at your table." Ryan smiled. Joshua raised his eyebrows.

"Um, dude, there's no other people here. How is it crowded?"

"Oh, they're invisible people. And they don't make noise either. They use sign language." Ryan lied. He looked at Gabriella and mouthed the words "Plan Sparkle".

Gabriella's stomach formed a knot. She was going to murder Sharpay Evans. Murder.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy and Jenna approached the front of Lava Springs. Jenna held tight to Troy. She had to be more flirtatious with him and show her affection more obviously.

Sharpay had told her that Troy had told Chad who told Taylor who told her that all he wanted from her was as much affection and intimacy as she could give. So she was going to shower him with it as much as possible.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy did not know what was wrong with Jenna, but it was a bit odd. Lately she'd seemed a bit clingy. But not just clingy, some sort of dirty clingy. She kept throwing herself at him and mentioning things that weren't really necessary.

They stopped in front of the podium outside, waiting for someone to tell them where to sit. Suddenly a person ran out and stopped in front of them. He looked over at them.

"Ryan?"

"Hello, Troy, Jenna. You two will be seated at table 14. Now come." He instructed, having them follow him. Troy smiled, 14 was the number of his jersey. Maybe tonight would be lucky.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella sat waiting. Ryan had said that they couldn't order food until their guests came. Suddenly the doors opened and Ryan walked in. Gabriella wasn't surprised to see Jenna and Troy trailing behind him.

While they were walking past some stairs, Jenna's floor length dress got caught on something. She didn't notice though, and kept walking. Soon the whole bottom of her dress ripped off.

But to Gabriella's surprise, underneath the bottom of the dress Jenna was wearing possibly the dirtiest outfit she'd ever seen. Fish nets, stripper boots, and something that could barely be called a dress made up Jenna's outfit.

Jenna just smiled and kept walking. Gabriella watched as she took Troy's hand and led it around her waist. But instead of placing his hand on her side, she put it on her butt. Troy, who still hadn't looked at his table, quickly removed his hand.

He then looked up and saw Gabriella. Their eyes met for a moment, then he quickly looked away.

"This is your table, please be seated." Ryan smiled. Troy sat down nervously across from Gabriella and Jenna sat beside him, scooting her chair right next to his.

Troy looked immensely uncomfortable. Jenna leaned in and sloppily kissed him on the mouth. Troy halfheartedly kissed back. Gabriella felt as if she was going to vomit. Jenna pulled back.

"That was amazing. But not as amazing as tonight will be." She whispered, not too loud but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. And to Gabriella's horror she grabbed Troy's hand and placed it on her upper thigh. Troy, once again, removed it immediately.

Ryan came back and they all ordered drinks. Then, out of nowhere, a spotlight fell on the stage about 50 meters from them. Sharpay walked out holding a microphone.

"Hello, everyone. Now it's time for a portion of your dinner where you get to sing. Can I have any volunteers? Troy? Gabriella? Thank you for volunteering!" She smiled.

Ryan pulled the two out of their seats and onto the stage. He handed them both two microphones.

"Now, you two will be singing a very meaningful song about two people who are in love, but lose the true meaning of love. Then they realize what it is and decide to spend their lives together! Or something like that. Whatever. You will be singing the song Everyday!" Sharpay smiled, even though she'd gotten the meaning of the song totally wrong. The music immediately started and Troy looked at his microphone.

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance._

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_.

Gabriella stared at her microphone, and then started to sing as well.

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back._

_It's our turn and I'm lovin'_

_Where we're at._

_Because this moments really all we have._

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith._

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate._

_Oh, Everyday._

_They say that you should follow_

_And chase down what you dream._

_But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_What does it really mean?_

_No matter where we're going_

_It starts at where we are._

_There's more to life when we_

_Listen to our hearts._

_And because of you I've got_

_The strength to start._

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith._

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud._

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate._

_Oh, Everyday._

_We're taking it back._

_We're doing it here together._

_It's better like that and_

_Stronger than ever._

_We're not gonna lose_

_Cause we get to choose._

_That's how it's gonna be._

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith._

_Keep the faith._

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith._

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate._

_Everyday!_

_Live everyday._

_Love everyday._

_Everyday, everyday,_

_Everyday, everyday._

_Everyday, yeah._

Troy and Gabriella just stared into each other's eyes. It was always like this when they sang. They'd just forget everything that happened and that was going on and just sing.

"Wow." They both said. Suddenly a loud clapping filled the restaurant. Jenna was standing up and clapping.

"Troy, baby, that was amazing! You're such a good singer! I…I…I love you!" She smiled, running up to the stage and giving him another sloppy kiss.

"Don't you love me too?" She asked him when she pulled back. Troy looked from Gabriella to Jenna.

"Um, yeah, I guess." He said meekly. Gabriella's heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she felt tears rush to her eyes.

"I—I have to go." She said. Tears were running down her cheeks, and her voice quivered when she spoke.

Gabriella ran out of the restaurant and stopped at the curb. She got down on her knees and cried. She could hear someone running behind her, probably Joshua asking what was wrong.

"Look, Joshua, I don't want to talk about this. You don't need to take me home; I'll get a ride from Ryan or Sharpay. I just need to be left alone right now." She cried. Her whole body shook as a fresh wave of tears hit her.

"I'm not Joshua."

Gabriella froze and lifted her head up from her hands. She could barely see, but she did see him standing behind her.

"Troy?"

"You know, Gabriella, I just don't get you. You say you hate me, and then when you see me say I love another girl you're devastated?"

"What are you talking about, Troy?" Gabriella asked, turning around and facing him.

"Don't play stupid, Gabriella. I overheard you say how much you hated me." Troy spat. Gabriella stood up to face him.

"Troy, you cheat on me, you rub your relationship with another girl in my face, and then you call me stupid. I didn't hate you Troy. I swear on my father's grave, I never said I hated you. That is, until now. I hate you Troy Bolton. I swear to you, before you cheated on me, I was so in love with you. I would of jumped off a cliff for you. But now, after all that you've done, I can honestly say that I do hate you." Gabriella screamed. She turned and ran off to the kitchen, where Sharpay and Ryan probably were.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy sighed deeply. He'd been doing that for the past ten minutes. He was in his car, which was parked outside of Gabriella's house. It was Saturday, and they had to finish their project.

Troy stepped out of his car and walked to her door. He cautiously rang the doorbell. The door swung open, revealing Gabriella in basic sweats. Her hair was in a braid.

"Inside. Now." She instructed. Troy walked inside. Her house hadn't changed much.

"Go upstairs to my room. Do not sit. Do not touch anything; just stand there until I come up." She told him. Troy did as she said and walked up to her room. It looked almost the same, yet some things were missing.

Her room used to have this cool looking poster with a bunch of pictures of the two of them on it. That was now gone. She also used to have a poster from Twinkle Towne on her wall. It was still there, but his picture and name had been covered up with black paint.

There were a lot of remnants of him that had been in her room, but were now gone. He looked at her desk, which was neatly organized. He noticed on one drawer a sign that said "Do not open". He walked over and pulled open the drawer.

Inside it was the poster with the many pictures of them, his basketball sweatshirt, and many other things having to do with him.

He took one picture of the two of them out. In it she was kissing his cheek and he was smiling big. He saw a crumpled paper, and out of curiosity shoved it in his pocket for later.

He pulled out another picture. It was of him with his arms around her and holding her tight. They weren't looking at the camera, just at each other. Troy began to realize that there was no way that Gabriella had hated him. He had to of misunderstood her that day at school.

"I told you not to touch anything!"

Troy looked up, dropping the picture frame in surprise. It smashed into pieces at his feet. Gabriella's face turned red and she started breathing very shallow breaths.

"Get out." She demanded, fighting to keep her voice level.

"But what about our pro—"

"I said get out!" Gabriella screamed.

"But our proje—"

"I will finish the project myself! Now get out of my house before I call the police!" She yelled. Troy walked out of her room. He turned around and saw Gabriella delicately picking up the pieces of the picture. He could hear her softly whimpering.

"You still love me, don't you?" He asked softly. She whipped her head around, her eyes full of tears.

"No, Troy. I don't love you. I love how you used to be. I love how we used to be. But I no longer love you. I love the Troy in these pictures. The one that would bring me flowers on random occasions, the one that got so nervous around me that he'd embarrass himself, the one that told me he'd never leave me. That Troy and you are not the same person."

"But we are. I haven't changed!"

"You think you haven't. But you have. Now please, get out." Gabriella replied. Troy turned to leave. Before he walked away, he turned back to Gabriella.

"I want you to know something. When I told Jenna I loved her, I lied. I will never love Jenna Collins." After saying that, he turned to leave.

"Troy!"

Troy turned around. Gabriella was standing in her doorway, looking at her feet.

"I'll never love Joshua Johnson, either." She whispered.

* * *

**Oh my stars! Lol, I met this girl from England. She said that they say that there. So, oh my stars! This chapter is so sad. I kind of hate it really, because I think that its written terribly. But I have to update, I owe it to you. So if you personally hated it, say "rotten cheese" in your review.**

**New contest! The first person to get it right wins something!**

Jenna's Lingo Challenge:

**Jenna scrunched her nose at the site of the D- written on her test.**

**"Ms. Darbus, this grade is so unfair! You are such a UBT! You only gave me this grade because you totally hate me!"**

**WHAT does UBT mean? Here's your clue: U is an** **adverb. B is an adjective? Possibly, it's hard to tell. And T is a noun.**


	5. Evil Vegans and Bad Soy Milk

**Okay, I'm starting off with a HUGE apology to all of those who have been waiting for this chapter! I am the WORST updater in the world! I was in my school play, I got grounded from the computer for a MONTH, and after that dreadful month was over I suffered from chronic writers block.**

**So, I'm sorry. Extremely sorry. Immensely sorry. But, I will try to get another chapter in soon!**

**And this is a bit embarassing. Um, for the challenge, I did tell the winner that they won. But, um, I haven't updated in so long that I can't remember who won! So, this is to the winner. Please PM me and tell me who you are! Your name will be in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my guilt.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Evil Vegans and Bad Soy Milk

Gabriella took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn't force herself to leave her car. She took another deep breath, then opened the door. She began walking towards his door.

She didn't know why she was scared. She just told herself it was because she liked him, but deep down she knew that it was because she was scared of being alone. Of having no one.

She rang the doorbell. After what seemed like ages, the door swung open.

"Gabriella! How are you, baby? I've been missing you and your hot bod!" Joshua smiled. He leaned in to kiss her, but Gabriella put her hand in front of his lips.

"Joshua, I've been preparing this speech for over an hour now. So, here it goes. Even though I really, um, 'like' you, I believe that this relationship was a bad idea. Not only do you not treat me with the respect a woman deserves, but you also only care about getting some 'action'. Therefore, I think it would be best if we kept our relationship strictly platonic." Gabriella recited. Joshua looked at her confusedly.

"You want me to buy you some plates?" He asked slowly. Gabriella sighed, she shouldn't have used such a big word.

"No, I have plenty of plates. That's not what platonic means." Gabriella told him. He scrunched up his face.

"Um, so…you want us to…turn into plates?" He asked, thinking as hard as he could. Gabriella groaned, why had she picked such a stupid guy?

"No, Joshua. Platonic means that we stay just friends." She explained irritably. Joshua kept the same confused expression on his face.

"You're breaking up with me? Why?" He asked, attempting to figure out a reason in his head.

"Oh, there are many reasons. But I don't want to sit here insulting you all day, so I'll just leave it at the clichéd 'it's not you it's me'." Gabriella laughed. Joshua nodded, still in a daze about what Gabriella had just done.

"Okay, bye then. Um, plate friend?" He smiled nervously. Gabriella laughed and gave him a small wave. She walked back to her car and got in. Now she was single. Now she was free of Joshua's vulgarity and stupidity.

Now if only she could figure out who she actually _wanted _to be with.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy paced his bedroom. He really had no idea what to do. At school that day, he found out that Gabriella broke up with Joshua. The very _day_ after their little confessions in her bedroom.

So did this mean that she wanted to get back together with him? That she still loved him? Or that she was just tired of Joshua? Troy's confusion never ended. But he knew how to end it.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number of the only person who could shed some light on the current situation. Taylor McKessie.

"Hello, Taylor McKessie speaking."

"Taylor! It's Troy."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, wait! I need to ask you something."

"If you ask me out, you little player, so I help me I will rip of your male parts and shove them into a blender!"

"Um, ow. And I'm not a player and I'm not going to ask you out. I need to know something."

"Okay. You have thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds?! Come on, I deserve a bit more tha—"

"Twenty nine."

"Okay, the only reason I broke up with Gabriella was that I overheard her talking to you about how much she hated me after—"

"Twenty five."

"After school one day! So I need to know. What were—"

"Twenty."

"What were you two _actually _talking about?"

"Well, I don't know. But I know that we never talked about how much she hated you."

"Oh yeah? She was saying 'Troy is _so_ boring and stupid. I hate Troy! The conversations are so dull! I can't wait until I'm finished with Troy!' I mean, that was a bit obvious of what she meant!"

"Okay, firstly, Troy, _never_ use that girly voice again. It's creepy. And secondly, you are the _biggest_ idiot I have ever met. We weren't talking about _you_. We were talking about the ancient Roman city of Troy. You know, Helen? The face that launched a thousand ships? The Trojan horse? That Troy. Not you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Oh my god. I am an idiot."

"Yeah, I think we've already established that, Troy."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe you could—"

"I mean, I totally _betrayed _her!"

"Yeah, but maybe you coul—"

"I mean, she _trusted _me and I totally threw that all away!"

"Okay, well maybe you cou—"

"I mean, what was I thinking? Cheating on her, under the impression that she hated me? Now I can see how heartbroken she is! Tell me, Taylor, what should I do? Taylor? Taylor? Did you hang up? Taylor?"

Troy closed his phone. Why had Taylor hung up on him? He brushed it off, he had more important things to do. He needed to figure out how to get her back.

"Troy, can you run out to the grocery store and buy some milk? We don't seem to have any." His mom asked, popping her head into his room.

"Sure, mom." He agreed halfheartedly.

"Thanks, Troy." She smiled, removing her head from his doorway. He fumbled for his car keys. Where were they? He checked the pockets of his jeans. They weren't there.

He picked up another pair of jeans and reached into their pockets. Not there. He picked up yet another pair and shoved his hand in one of the pockets. He didn't find the keys, but he did find something. A ball of paper.

He pulled it out and inspected it. He soon identified it as the crumpled paper he'd found in Gabriella's room. He opened it and smoothed it out. It was a song, written in Gabriella's neat scrawl. Some of the words were smudged by what looked like tears, but they were still legible. The song was called "When There Was You and Me". Troy read through it.

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside._

_I'm standing here,_

_But all I want_

_Is to be over there._

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care._

_I thought you were my fairytale,_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true._

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_When there was me and you._

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing._

_And when you smiled_

_It made me feel_

_Like I could sing along._

_But then you went and_

_Changed the words,_

_Now my heart is empty._

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song._

_Now I know you're not a fairytale,_

_And dreams are meant for sleeping._

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true._

_But now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you._

_I can't believe_

_That I could be so blind._

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind._

_Because I like the view._

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you._

Troy read through the song about ten more times, then slammed his fist onto his desk. He could see what pain he'd caused, how he'd changed her view on fairytales and falling stars. But he would soon change that.

After he bought some milk.

HSMHSMHSM

"What do you mean, you're out of milk?" Troy asked angrily. He could understand if they didn't have any ketchup or something, but every supermarket had milk. It was like a necessity.

"Yes, sir. That is what I am saying." The cashier answered in a monotone voice. Troy groaned, this was not possible.

"But that's impossible. You have to have milk!" He yelled. The cashier's bored expression didn't change.

"We have soy milk, if you are that desperate for milk, sir." He answered.

"I don't want _soy_ milk! I want _cow_ milk!" He screamed. The whole population of the grocery store had now stopped to look at Troy.

"I am so sorry, sir. But something has happened to our milk." The cashier replied insincerely, his voice still remaining monotone.

"What happened? Did your freezer break? Because if it did, I'll take warm milk!" Troy yelled.

"Our freezer is fine, sir. A band of disgruntled vegans destroyed all of our milk shipments." The cashier explained. Troy screamed.

"I officially hate vegans." He grumbled. The cashier sighed monotonously.

"Yes, well we all have our pet peeves, sir. Now, we have some soy milk if you are that desperate for milk." The cashier repeated. Troy screamed, then sped off to the soy milk.

HSMHSMHSM

Chad liked taking walks. He didn't know why, but they seemed to calm him and help gather his thoughts. Well, the few thoughts he had to gather. He wasn't really a deep guy.

Troy was a deep guy, that was for sure. Well, he wasn't always deep. Before Gabriella came, he was just like all of the other basketball lunkheads. Stupid, robotic, and as shallow as a kiddie pool.

But then Gabriella came, and Troy started thinking deep thoughts. He started being nice to people and thinking of others. He started getting better grades too. He even got the lead in the school musical. Plus, he'd battled the schemes and prejudice of the rest of the student body.

All of that made Troy deep. He had lots to think about. And he did the number one thing that makes a guy deep. He fell in love. Now he thought of a gazillion different things and tended to get lost in his own thoughts sometimes.

Troy seemed to be becoming as confusing as a girl. Not that Chad was calling him a girl, because Troy was far from one. But still, Troy was hard to figure out suddenly.

At first, Chad had thought of a conspiracy theory that Gabriella was an alien and she'd turned Troy into one too, and that they were planning to take over the universe. But, after a serious scolding from Taylor, he let it go. But still, his best friend had become deep, no matter how much he liked it.

And the worst part was, he though it might be happening to him too.

He didn't know why he was attracted to Taylor. She was so smart and sciency and he was so dumb and athletic. So why did he like her? Should he like her? If they went out, would they have a repeat of what Troy and Gabriella went through? Why was he thinking these sadistic deep thoughts? They were like an addiction, he couldn't stop thinking about deep stuff. Why couldn't he stop himself from becoming deep?

For some reason, Chad found himself outside of Troy's house. Troy was sitting on his stoop, holding what looked like a glass of milk. He took a sip, then spit it all out. He then poured the milk into the bushes.

Chad laughed, but kept walking. Troy had enough going on in his deep mind about the thing with Gabriella, so the last thing he needed was someone else's problems. He soon walked by Taylor's house, which was two blocks away from Troy's.

He felt his feet leading him to her door. Were his feet in league with the deep thoughts in their attempt to make him deeper? He would not become deep. He was _not_ falling in love.

He knocked on her door. Oh, so now his hands were working for the deep thoughts? These deep thoughts were taking over his life! With the shallowness he had left, he regained control of his feet and dived into Taylor's bushes.

He heard the door open. Someone stepped out. He guessed that they were looking for the person who'd interrupted their peaceful day.

"Hello?"

Chad's heart flipped. Stupid heart had to join the stupid deep thoughts. He tried not to move. But he heard Taylor approaching the bushes. Maybe she was going to look for him? He needed to think of an excuse of why he was in her bushes.

"Surprise!" Chad yelled, jumping up. Taylor jumped and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Chad! You scared me!" Taylor yelled, attempting to catch her breath. Chad laughed uneasily. He didn't really know what to do next. The deep thoughts were trying to regain control of his body.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. So, why are you here?" She asked. Chad thought for a moment. What could he say? That the evil deep thoughts forced his legs to walk there?

"Um, I'm not really sure." He answered. That was by far the dumbest answer he could've given.

"Oh, okay? Then I'll see you later?" Taylor smiled. Chad laughed, even though no one had done anything funny. The stupid deep thoughts were messing with his brain and making him do stupid stuff.

"Okay, bye. I'll see you later, Taylor. I mean, like, tomorrow at school. Not before then. Not that it wouldn't be nice to see you before then, but we probably won't see each other before then. So, bye." Chad said dumbly, backing up and laughing the whole time.

The stupid deep thoughts had won. He was falling in love. It was only a matter of time until he was thinking the deep thoughts every moment of every day. Stupid deep thoughts.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella sat on the swing in her backyard. It was attached to a big walnut tree. Ever since they'd moved there, it had been a great place to think.

Why was her life so complicated? Why couldn't she be in love with someone who wouldn't hurt her?

Gabriella sighed. Her life was unfair. She was about to go on about how unfair it was, but a bright pink box landed in her lap. She looked at it. It had her name written on it in Sharpay's eccentric and curly writing.

Gabriella looked up. There were Sharpay and Ryan, sitting in the tree. Sharpay grabbed the one of the ropes of Gabriella's swing and glided down it so gracefully it was almost like she was trained to. Ryan grabbed the rope and uneasily slid down. When he reached the ground, his hands were bright red from rope burn.

"Gabriella, this box is important." Sharpay informed her, tapping on the pink surface with her manicured nails. Gabriella looked down at it.

"Um, I don't know. Plan Sparkle doesn't sound like as good of an idea as it sounded before. I think we should end it." Gabriella suggested. Sharpay rose and eyebrow.

"Gabriella, what was the original name of Plan Sparkle?" Sharpay asked, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Um, some really long acronym." Gabriella answered. Sharpay nodded.

"Yes. Actually, it was Plan HGMMTBRTHMBMSLWHNJCAGRAGBHTE. And do you remember what it stood for?" Sharpay questioned her.

"Um, it started with 'help Gabriella Montez' and I'm pretty sure it had Troy's name in there too." Gabriella replied, trying to remember as much as she could.

"Plan HGMMTBRTHMBMSLWHNJCAGRAGBHTE stands for Plan Help Gabriella Montez Make Troy Bolton Realize That He Made a Big Mistake and is Still in Love With Her, Not Jenna Collins And Get Ryan a Girlfriend Before He Turns Eighty." Sharpay recited. Gabriella looked at her oddly.

"Um, okay?"

"Now, that is still the main goal of Plan Sparkle. And I vowed to you that we would not quit Plan Sparkle until you and Troy are dating again! And when an Evans vows to do something, they do it." Sharpay smiled with a bit too much dignity.

"You never vowed that to me."

"Well I did in my mind." Sharpay answered quickly.

"Look, I don't even think I _want _to get back together with Troy anymore." Gabriella confessed. Sharpay gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth.

"Gabriella! Take that back! You love Troy!" She demanded. Gabriella sighed.

"I know, but I'm in love with the old Troy. Troy's changed and now I don't think I want to be with this new Troy." Gabriella admitted. Sharpay laughed.

"Oh, puh-lease, Gabriella! He hasn't changed! He just had a lapse of judgment. People have those, you know." Sharpay laughed. Gabriella shook her head.

"Yeah, but maybe he should've thought before he acted. I mean, the whole double date was proof that he doesn't feel the same about me anymore!" Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah, but didn't he say the very next day that when he said that he loved Jenna, he lied? And that he'd never love Jenna?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sighed.

"I guess. So, what's in the box?" Gabriella asked, looking back down at the pink package.

"Oh, it's perfect. It's a snake!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella immediately shoved the box off of her legs.

"Why is it a snake?!" She asked furiously.

"Because, God made it a snake." Sharpay replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean why do you _have_ a snake?" Gabriella rephrased her question.

"Because, you said that Troy is deathly afraid of snakes. So, when you two are alone, I'll let the snake go and you'll be there to comfort him." Sharpay answered, as if it was totally obvious.

"No way, Sharpay. That is _too_ far. Just figure something else out, okay? Because I am _not _doing anything with a snake!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay sighed impatiently. She picked up the box and began walking away.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Gabriella!" She called. Gabriella waved. Sharpay got really crazy sometimes.

HSMHSMHSM

"Sharpay, this snake was a vital part of our plan! How are we going to think of something else?" Ryan asked. Sharpay laughed.

"Oh, Ryan, my naïve little brother. We're still using the snake!" She smiled deviously.

"But Gabriella told us not to."

"I don't care what Gabriella said! This school has a certain social balance that I _just_ adjusted to. I'm not adjusting to another. So we use the snake. Understand?" Sharpay explained. Ryan nodded.

"But, it's their lives. Shouldn't they get a say in it?"

"Ryan, for the last time, meddling doesn't require _permission_. Once they're back together and happy, they'll be caught up in their love. They'll forget all about my meddling ways."

* * *

**Please tell me you like it! Please review! And I will say it again, I am SO sorry for not updating! But, on a happier note, Sharpay and Ryan have told me to tell you all that they are currently scheming to get Troy and Gabriella back together as quickly as they can. LOL.**

**Jenna's Lingo Challenge (a bit easier this time):**

**Jenna's jaw dropped. Her favorite store was sold out of the shoes she wanted to get. She stormed up to the cashier.**

**"I need those boots! They are totally TDF!" She screamed.**

**Wanna guess? Click that purplely lavenderish button there! And another apology to the winner for me forgetting. And yet another apology for not updating!**


End file.
